The present invention relates to power semiconductor devices and more particularly to a power semiconductor device that includes an integrated passive component such as a capacitor.
Most power applications require the use of a capacitor. FIG. 1 is an example of a power application in which a capacitor 10 is used in a circuit 12 in conjunction with a plurality of power semiconductor die (e.g. power MOSFETs) 14. FIG. 1 also shows another circuit 12′ that includes power semiconductor die 14′, which is driven by circuit 12, that is operatively connected to a respective capacitor 10′.
Typically, a capacitor is arranged within a power application circuit in the form of a discreet, passive component. As a result, the physical size of the circuit is increased due to the addition of capacitors in discreet form.
In addition, the fabrication of a power application circuit is complicated when the number of discreet components is increased.
To overcome the drawbacks of the prior art, a component according to the present invention includes a power semiconductor die having an integrated capacitor component.